The Dance of Their Lives
by skydreamer211
Summary: It's time for the spring formal, and a killer is on the loose. What happens when Maka gets taken? Will Soul risk everything, including his life, to get her back? Rated T for language and mild romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance of Their Lives

Chapter 1

Maka

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" I sigh and roll my eyes. Soul comes thundering down the stairs. He gives me an exasperated look. "Since when are you in such a big hurry to go shopping?" I turn to glare at him. "Since I promised Liz and Patti we would go shopping for the formal with them and Kid and Black Star and Tsubaki." I reply coldly. He just rolls his eyes at me and puts his shoes on.

We meet Liz and Patti and everyone at the food court. Soul immediately runs off to join Black Star at the pizza place. I sigh, roll my eyes, and sit down next to Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. "So where do you guys want to go first?" I ask brightly. Liz turns to me excitedly. "I heard there's a new lingerie shop that just opened. Kid, who was sitting in earshot, choked on his (perfectly symmetrical) sandwich. He addressed Liz and Patti. "I'm coming with you, correct?" I look to them for explanation. Liz sighs and turns to me. "Kid has to come with us every time we go clothes shopping because he has to make sure they're perfectly _symmetrical._ She turns back to Kid. "In order to your question, no, you are not, coming with us. We are going underwear shopping and it would be embarrassing for us to have you approve our purchases. Besides, it's not like you're going to see them or anything." Kid turns bright red. "Um, actually…" he stutters. He didn't get a chance to finish. "What? Have you been spying on us?" He mumbles and stutters. Liz glared at him, then turned back to her food. "We have really got to get those locks fixed.", she mutters to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance of Their Lives

Chapter 2

Liz

God, I want to just smack Kid. How dare he spy on us at night? Sometimes I don't even wear pajamas, just a bra and underwear. Ugh! "I really have to get that lock fixed." I muttered to myself. Maka cleared her throat. "Ahem." I looked up. "Oh, sorry. So where do you want to go first?" Patti said, "I wanna check out the underwear." Tsubaki and Maka agreed. We quickly finished our food and told the boys we were going to go shopping. Kid kept begging us to let him come. I distracted him by telling him that Black Star and Soul weren't being symmetrical in their eating. His eyes glowed yellow, and he attacked them, trying to get them to eat symmetrically. We took our chance and escaped, Patti laughing like a maniac all the way. When Kid figured out what we had done, he tried to chase after us, but we were too fast. I never knew Tsubaki could run that fast. Of course, she is an assassin's weapon, so she must be fast. We stopped to catch our breath at a directory. Maka stepped up to it and asked, "Liz, what's the name of that store?" "Umm, Bare Necessities, I think." She scanned the map and exclaimed, "Aha! Here it is. Wow, this store is huge!" "Yeah," I told her, "it would have to be." "Why's that?" she asked. "You'll see." I replied, grinning evilly. Tsubaki and Maka exchanged a worried look, then reluctantly followed me and Patti.

Maka and Tsubaki stood stock-still in front of Bare Necessities. "There is no way I am putting one foot inside this…monstrosity!" Maka vehemently exclaimed. Tsubaki nodded in agreement, half-hiding behind Maka. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes you are. Now, get in there before I have to _drag_ you two. Maka and Tsubaki exchanged an apprehensive look, then followed me and Patti into the store reluctantly. "Good," I complimented them. "now go find something to try on."

Maka

As soon as Liz and Patti's backs were turned, Tsubaki and I silently made a run for it. We ran all the way back to the food court, where the Soul and Black Star were still eating like pigs. Kid looked up in surprise. 'Back already?" he asked, looking questionably at our empty hands. We dropped into the seats next to him, breathing hard. "As soon as Liz and Patti's back were turned, we made a run for it." Tsubaki explained. "Yeah," I agreed, "we could not have stayed in that place one second longer!" "Was it really that bad?" Kid inquired. Tsubaki and I looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "Oh, yeah." "Well then," Kid said, "I figure you have a three-minute head start before Liz and Patti come through here looking for you." Tsubaki looked at me in alarm. "Then we'd better run!" I shrieked. I grabbed Tsubaki's arm and dragged her away. I looked over my shoulder and called to Kid, "You'll stall them for us, right?" I called. Kid winked at me. "Of course. I know what it's like to have them after you for running away from shopping." "Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, already 50 feet away.

Liz

I turned around to ask Tsubaki what she thought of a nightgown I was holding, but she wasn't there. Cursing silently, I walked through the store, searching for her and Maka. Finding no one, I went back to Patti and said, "Come on, we're leaving." "But we just got here." she whined. "I know, but Maka and Tsubaki made a run for it. Come on." With that, I dragged her out of the store. We quickly ran to the food court, where Soul and Black Star were still stuffing their faces. Kid sat alone, eating his perfectly symmetrical sandwich. I stood over him, glaring. "Have Tsubaki and Maka been here?" I demanded. He looked up at me. "No, I haven't seen them since you left." I sighed and turned to Patti. "Well, come on, they can't have gotten far." I stomped away with Patti in the opposite direction that we came from. "Now, if I know Maka and Tsubaki, they will be heading towards either the bookstore or the parking lot. They might be circling around, trying to stay behind us."

Maka

We ran straight to the parking lot and looped around the back of the mall. We ran towards the cosmetics store, figuring that was the last place Liz and Patti would think to look at. After a minute though, I happened to glance over my shoulder and saw Liz and Patti's bright pink tops, standing by the cars near the front. They were bent over, and it looked like they were gasping for breath. I turned to Tsubaki and said, "Change of plans. We need to go back to the food court and get Soul's motorcycle keys. It's our only chance of getting out of here." She nodded, and we pushed ourselves harder. We shoved through the mall's double doors, found a directory, and headed back to the food court. We stopped right in front of Soul, who looked up at us in surprise. Bits of food dribbled down his chin. "Yeah?" His voice was thick, due to the food in his mouth. "We need your motorcycle keys." I told him bluntly. He eyed us warily as he dug the keys out of his pocket. "Thanks." I said, grabbing the keys out of his hand and racing off. We sprinted towards the parking lot, checking only to make sure Liz and Patti weren't still there. Tsubaki grabbed a helmet and straddled the back seat as I started the engine. Just then, Liz and Patti came bursting out of the mall's front doors. I yelled to Tsubaki, "Hold on tight!" She nodded and tightened her grip around my waist. I floored the accelerator, and we roared off, leaving Liz and Patti standing there, shell-shocked. I looked back in time to see them go running back inside the mall. _Oh, no._ I thought. _That can't be good._

Liz

We dashed back inside the mall and headed for the food court. We stopped in front of Kid. "I need your keys." I told him flatly. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh-uh. My car is all of our rides home." "Oh, quit'cher whining and give us the keys." Patti said, glaring at Kid. He cowered under her fierce stare and dug in his pocket for the keys. He handed them over meekly, still cowering under the power of Patti's gaze. We raced off towards his car. Thank God I had learned how to drive last year. We roared off in the direction that Maka and Tsubaki had gone in. I accelerated the engine and we saw the orange motorcycle quickly. I quickly gave chase, gunning the engine for all it had.

Maka

"Umm, Maka?" Tsubaki's voice sounded timid and scared. "Yeah?" I replied, just barely glancing at her. "We have company." She informed me. I twisted around and saw that she was right. "Dammit." I muttered. She was right. Kid's black car was racing along behind us, with Liz at the wheel and a determined expression on her face. Oh, crap. I swerved to the right, into a lane she should not have been able to get onto, but somehow, she managed it. I saw a sign for a turn to the right coming up, and I didn't think, I just did. Without turning on my blinkers, I continued going straight, hoping to fool Liz and Patti into thinking that I wouldn't take the turn. I swerved to the right at the last possible second, and Liz and Patti roared past. I floored the gas and we raced down the lane as quickly as we could, taking a left, than a right, then another left. Finally, we circled around, fairly certain that Liz and Patti couldn't find us, and started for Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment. We pulled into the parking lot, hiding the motorcycle in a copse of trees. We threw open the door and dashed up the steps. Tsubaki unlocked the door, and we threw ourselves in. We locked the door and pushed a dresser in front of it. We sat, breathing quietly on the floor, not daring to turn any lights on.

A few minutes later, someone was banging on the door. "I know you're in there!" Liz shrieked. "Come on out before I kick this door open!" We didn't say anything, hardly daring to breathe. 'All right then!" Liz shouted. "I'll give you to the count of three, then I'm busting this door open. Ready? One! Two! Three!" A crash came from outside, and the only thing that it could be was Liz trying to kick the door open. Tsubaki got up silently and beckoned to me. "I know how we can escape!" she mouthed to me. "How?" I breathed. She just smiled and made a 'come here' motion. I got up just as silently as she had, and followed her. She led me through the apartment, more bangs coming from the front room, and finally we stopped at her bedroom door. She winked at me, then pointed to a door in the ceiling. She stealthily leaped onto the bed and pulled the rope attached to the door down. It slid down without so much as a squeak. I raised my eyebrows at her. _Tell you later,_ she mouthed. I nodded and started to climb the ladder, when the sound of breaking wood alerted me to the fact that Liz had almost broken their way into the apartment. Tsubaki looked at me with alarm. "Go, go!" she whispered. I dashed up the steps, Tsubaki following quickly behind me. Once we reached the top, Tsubaki pulled up the ladder behind her. I stood up, blinking in the bright sunshine. Tsubaki motioned me towards a set of steps that led down to the ground. We raced downwards and wheeled the motorcycle out of it's hiding spot. We hopped on, started the engine, and raced back to the mall.


End file.
